Welcome Toys
by Burnbee
Summary: the original animatronics and Mike welcome the toys to the restaurant, but Freddy attacks Mike and nearly kills him, thankfully Foxy knows what to do and manages to save him. Foxy x Mike.


Mike entered the restuarant early, too get a look around. they had new animatronics and he wasn't too thrilled about meeting them. he checked out all the knew animatronics, then quickly hid in the Cove. Mike hoped the knrew animatronics wouldn't be horny for him and would stay out of the Cove as well. Mike had found out that the band members had chips the gave them a small shock and warned them not to go into the Cove, but sometimes Bonnie and Chica would come in to help him and Foxy. they'd been ignoring their chips, but Mike took them out and upped the shock in Freddy's, to remind him to stay out. hopefull the new ones would have them too. he whimpered softly hearing them come to life, but his lover scooped him up swiftly and carried him into the boat. Foxy growled softly and opened his secret room on his boat, then jumped down in it.  
"stay." Foxy said. Mike nodded quickly. "we get to introduce the new meat to our rules, then I'll be back." Foxy added. Mike nodded again Foxy went to leave, but he paused and turned around. he kissed Mike deeply and forced his tongue into Mike's mouth. Mike moaned softly. Foxy purred and smirked. "I will fuck ye tonight." Foxy said. Mike laughed softly.  
"better me then some strange guard." Mike replied. Foxy purred and kissed his cheek, then climbed back out. he locked the door, then covered it and climbed out. Mike watched him go and sat down. he knew he was supposed to sit in a corner, not move, and be as quiet as he can, or he could be killed. he sat quietly, for he wasn't sure how long, eventually falling asleep. when he woke up Foxy was cuddling him. they were both laying on the ground and pretty much naked.  
"so, the newbies?" Mike muttered softly. Foxy purred and looked down.  
"they got this girl named Toy Foxy in this new place called Kids Cove. ugly bitch." Foxy muttered. Mike laughed softly.  
"she has to be compaired to you love." Mike said. Foxy purred louder and chuckled. Foxy kissed him and Mike kissed back. Mike moaned as Foxy rubbed his cock hard. there was a knock, a familiar knock. Foxy growled softly while kissing Mike's neck. Mike moaned softly.  
"go away Bonnie. I'm busy." Foxy growled.  
"ignore him. he'll go away." Mike moaned, pulling him into a deep kiss. Foxy moaned softly.  
"alright." Foxy moaned into the kiss. held Mike's hands down above his head, while rubbing him hard and kissing him deeply. Mike moaned, arching his back, with his eye's closed in pleasure.  
"mmm Foxy." Mike moaned, panting softly. Foxy chuckled softly hearing Bonnie open the door in frustration.  
"aw c'mon guys! thats gross!" Bonnie hissed covering his eye's.  
"no one invited you to watch." Mike said.  
"newbies wanna meet Mike." Bonnie muttered.  
"not with Freddy on the loose." Foxy said. "now leave. we're busy." Foxy purred. Bonnie muttered and left.  
"mm f-fuck Foxy." Mike moaned. Bonnie muttered and muted his audio sensors. he stood guard at the hidden door, waiting for the two to finish. he rolled his eye's and checked an eternal clock.  
"god how long do these guys fuck?" Bonnie muttered under his breath. he was also trying to give them some time to rest and then take them out. he sighed to himself and turned his audio's back on, he heard panting, but nothing else. he shuttered and turned them back off, decided to give them five more minutes. after a little over ten minutes later, Bonnie turned his audio's on once more and opened the door, with his back to it. "come on you two. get dressed and get up here now." Bonnie said. both muttered and grumbled at him.  
"go away Bonnie I'm sleeping." Mike growled.  
"no you aren't you answered me." Bonnie said. Mike growled and threw a shoe at him. Bonnie yelped when it nailed him in the back of the head. "hey!" Bonnie growled, glaring at Mike, then quickly looking away when he realized the man was still naked. Mike laughed softly,  
"alright Foxy I think we've embarrassed him enough. come on." Mike smiled, getting dressed. Foxy seemd to listen to Mike better then Bonnie, as he nodded and started pulling on his clothes. Mike kissed him softly then pulled on his security guard shirt. Foxy purred and pulled on his clothes.  
"done Mike?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded and Foxy knelt down. Mike got on his back. "move Bonnie." Foxy warned. Bonnie moved over and Foxy jumped up skillfully. once up he put Mike down and Mike grabed his other shoe.  
"so now what?" Mike ask.  
"you get to meet the new guys." Bonnie replied. Mike shuttered, he didn't like this idea, but Foxy took his hand soothingly.  
"yer sure they don' wanna hurt 'im?" Foxy ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"positive." Bonnie replied.  
"if I die, I want you to know this, I've always hated you Bonnie." Mike said. Foxy laughed and Bonnie huffed. Foxy purred and wrapped an arm around Mike's shoulders. Mike smiled and leaned against his side. Foxy purred and scooped him up. Mike laughed softly.  
"god you two are like love sick teenagers." Bonnie muttered. Mike smiled slightly.  
"your just mad because Chica doesn't know you love her." Mike said. Foxy paused as Bonnie got silent and blushed.  
"how'd ye know that Mike?" Foxy ask. Mike shrugged.  
"I crawl around in the vents a lot to get to several different places without Freddy seeing me." Mike shrugged. "over heard him muttering to himself about it." Mike added. Bonnie growled.  
"you spied on me?!" Bonnie hissed.  
"oh pah-lease, you stalked me for years. I over hear something one time and you're blowing your top." Mike said. Foxy chuckled softly and kissed his head.  
"hey I stalked to ye too, ye never complained 'bout that." Foxy said. Mike laughed softly and leaned up kissing him.  
"that wasn't stalking. you were trying to jump me the whole time." Mike snickered. he laughed at Foxy's soft blush. Foxy growled and held him up by his feet as they walked. Mike struggled. "Foxy!" Mike grunted as he struggled.  
"is that it?" a new voice said.  
"thats him." Chica replied. Mike looked over and raised an eye brow.  
"hey big head, drop me." Mike said. Foxy snicker and dropped him on his head. Mike huffed and got up, glaring at Foxy.  
"ye said to drop ye." Foxy snickered.  
"you know what I meant." Mike muttered. Foxy laughed and took his hat, then ruffled his hair. Foxy took Mike's hat and put it on his head, it hung off one of his ears.  
"it's so... tiny." another new voice said. Mike turned and looked at them.  
"I'm not an it, I'm a he." Mike replied.  
"it seems to form coherent sentences." a third said.  
"hey, he jus' told ye, he ain' no it." Foxy growled softly.  
"what are you? some kind of pet?" a fourth as poking at Mike. Mike swatted at the proding hand.  
"I'm Mike and I'm not a pet, I'm the _human_ nightguard." Mike replied. "and who are you?" Mike ask. the owner of the first voice stepped forward.  
"I'm Toy Freddy, but you can call me Fred." Fred said. "thats Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Foxy, Marionette, and Balloon Boy." Fred said.  
"you can call me Bon, it's easier then Toy Bonnie." Bon said.  
"do you all have nicknames?" Mike muttered.  
"some of us." Fred said. "Fred, Bon, Mari or Puppet, and BB." Fred added. Marionette stood quietly in the background.  
"what are you?" Mike as looking at Marionette.  
"as my name implies, I'm a Puppet. I stay in prize corner and give the birthday kids gifts like free pizza, free prizes from the prize counter, free drinks, free tickets stuff like that." Marionette said. "the only thing I can't give them is free balloons." Marionette added.  
"why is that?" Chica ask.  
"because thats my job!" BB giggled. Mike stepped away from him.  
"god I thought Freddy was creepy." Mike muttered. Foxy chuckled softly and put a hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike jumped and looked around when Freddy's laughed echoed through out the building. Foxy pulled him closer.  
"would you like a balloon? those make me happy!" BB said. Mike shook his head.  
"we should head back to the Cove." Foxy said. Mike nodded in agreement. Mike yelpped and held onto him seeing Freddy appear. "I never should have brought ye out here." Foxy said softly.  
"no you shouldn't have." Freddy chuckled.  
"it's very very stupid and foolish of you." Freddy said. Foxy pulled him closer.  
"leave him alone Freddy." Bonnie growled.  
"he deserves to die!" Freddy growled then jumped at Mike, who yelpped and moved out of the way. Foxy scooped him up.  
"we'll have to continue this meetin' later." Foxy said groughly then raced Mike away. Freddy tackled Foxy and grabed Mike, bashing his head into the floor as Mike cried out in pain. "get off 'im!" Foxy growled angrily and tackled Freddy off. they tussled a bit but Freddy won, Mike was already unconsicous. he grabed Mike and started to drag him off but Bonnie came after him. he tossed Mike in the spare parts room and barricaded the door, being stronger then Bonnie and Chica. they faught and Freddy won again. he entered the room quickly and grabed Mike, who moaned in pain. Freddy smirked as he came too, he tied Mike down. Foxy's ears burned as he and Bonnie struggled to unbarricade the door. Mike screamed loudly in pain, making Foxy's ears burn worse.  
"hurry up! 'fore he kills 'im! Foxy shouted. Fred jogged over and helpped them. Foxy kicked the door off it's hinges. Mike was sobbing and bleeding every where. Foxy's eye's rested on his metal arm and leg Freddy had attached to him. Foxy growled dangerously and tackled Freddy who was laughing. he beat Freddy badly as Bonnie and Fred quickly ran over to Mike, who'd fallen unconscious. Bonnie ripped the bonds off Mike and scooped up his limp body. Foxy slammed Freddy's head repeatedly into the floor. "KEEP YER HANDS OFF ME MATE!" Foxy shouted. he snapped Freddy's metal endoskeletons neck and kept beating on him.  
"Foxy!" Bonnie called. Foxy droped Freddy and raced out. Mike's body was spasming.  
"he's havin' a seizure! get all that furniture away from him. all the tables and all the chairs! now!" Foxy hissed and ran over. Bon and Toy Chica quickly got all the tables and furniture away from him. Foxy got Mike on his side. "go to the office and call an ambulance. tell them he's epileptic and has an allergy to penicillin. go now!" Foxy ordered. Bonnie nodded and took off. "Chica how long has he been doing this?" Foxy ask.  
"about two or three minutes." Chica said. Mike coughed and spit up some vomite. Foxy pushed Chica's hands back when she tried to hold him down.  
"don' ye could hurt 'im or he could hurt ye." Foxy said. Mike was unconscious again, but the seizure had stopped. Foxy layd Mike back on his back and quickly took off his tie, then unbuttoned the top few buttons of Mike's shirt.  
"what are you doing?" Toy Chica ask.  
"loosenin' anything that could possibly be to tight around his neck and chest." Foxy replied not looking up from what he was doing. "stay back, if he has another one I don' want anyone hurt." Foxy said softly. everyone nodded and stayed back. Bonnie came back.  
"ambulance is on it's way." Bonnie said. he offered a wet towel. "here they said to go a head and put this on his head." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and put it on Mike.  
"how is it you know what to do Foxy?" Chica ask.  
"six or seven years ago, Mike had a seizure. I called 911 for 'im and I promised me self I'd never let it happen again without bein' able to help it. so I used his phone to look up somethings. Mike confided in me he had epilepsy. he gave me a list of things I needed to do and look for to help 'im if he ever had another one." Foxy explained. he reached into a tear in his clothes and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "even though I memorized it, I never go anywhere or do anything without it." Foxy said, then put it back where he got it from. he carefully held Mike's head up. "go get the first aid kit. I need to bandage his head before it gets infected." Foxy told Chica. Chica nodded and headed to get it. Foxy held him gently.  
"whats wrong with Foxy?" Toy Foxy ask softly.  
"Mike's his boy friend. has been for almost eight years." Bonnie replied softly. the ambulance arrived.  
"Bonnie, grab his legs. we need to carry 'im out straight and flat so he doesn't get hurt." Foxy said. Bonnie nodded and helped Foxy get him out. Foxy knelt down beside a paramedic. "he works here, I've been programmed to help 'im if he ever has a seizure. he's allergic to penicillin and anesthesia. his name is Mike Schmidt and he's twenty-eight." Foxy said. the paramedic nodded and wrote this down.  
"can you tell me why he had the seizure?" the paramedic ask.  
"they were supposed to have taken a broken animatronic to get repaired. he escaped and beat Mike up. I took pre cautions and wrapped his head. his seizure lasted about four minutes." Foxy said. paramedic nodded.  
"thanks." he said then went to climb in the ambulance.  
"I must ask ye to call us and update us on his condition. I've been programmed to tell the owner and Mike's boss when Mike is hurt, but I can only tell 'im when he comes in, so ye'll have to call." Foxy said. the paramedic nodded.  
"will do." he said and left.  
*few days later*  
Mike came in, his head wrapped up and bruises around his neck.  
"Mike's back!" Chica exclaimed, then ran over and hugged him. Mike smiled and hugged her back.  
"yeah I'm back." Mike chuckled. Bonnie ran over and hugged him as well.  
"we were all so worried! you had a seizure." Bonnie said. Mike nodded.  
"I know. the hospital told me. said you guys took good care of me." Mike said.  
"it was all Foxy. he knew what to do." Chica said. Mike smiled.  
"so where is Foxy?" Mike ask.  
"hanging out in the Cove with the Mangle." Bonnie replied.  
"mangle?" Mike ask as they put him down.  
"Toy Foxy isn't in very good shape right now." Chica replied. Mike nodded.  
"we'd escort you to the Cove, but there's really no need. Freddy's gone." Bonnie said. Mike nodded.  
"thanks guys." Mike replied, then headed for the Cove. he poked his head into the curtain. "Foxy? are you here?" Mike ask.  
"who the hell is in me..." Foxy trialed when he poked his head out of his boat. "Mike." Foxy smiled. he jumped off the deck of the boat and jogged over to him. he picked him up and looked him over. "yer okay?" Foxy ask softly. Mike nodded.  
"yeah I'm okay." Mike smiled. Foxy hugged him tightly, kissing him deeply. Mike moaned softly and kissed him back. Foxy purred softly and held him. "they said if it wasn't for you, I might have drowned to death on my own puke." Mike said softly. Foxy patted the paper in his suit.  
"I know. the paper said it could happen if ye were layin' on yer back." Foxy said. Toy Foxy, or Mangle, poked her head out from behind the boat and pouted. Mike cuddled to him and hugged his neck. "I love ye." Foxy said softly.  
"I love you too Foxy." Mike smiled. Foxy purred and kissed him again, cuddling him. Mike kissed back softly. he pulled back and nuzzled Foxy's chest, sighing in content. "you saved my life." Mike said softly.  
"I love ye, it's me job to do what I can to keep ye alive." Foxy replied. Mike smiled. Mangle walked out and Mike looked at her shocked.  
"wow what happened to you?" Mike ask. Mangle huffed softly.  
"kids." Mangle replied. Mike looked confused, but Foxy said he'd tell him later. Mangle left quickly. Mike nodded and smiled slightly at Foxy.  
"ye know what?" Foxy ask.  
"what?" Mike ask.  
"Freddy's gone. yer not locked up in the Cove all night anymore." Foxy said, his ears drooping slightly. Mike miled and kissed him.  
"I've never been locked up in the Cove Foxy. I'm here because I love you. it's why I like to stay here." Mike said softly. Foxy's ears perked up slightly and his tail wagged. Mike smiled and pet his ears. "I'm gonna start calling you my little puppy." Mike chuckled softly. Foxy blushed and growled softly.  
"no you aren't." Foxy said. Mike smiled kissing his cheek.  
"don't worry. only in private." Mike said softly. Mike kissed his cheek again. "I wouldn't embarrass you like that love." Mike chuckled. Foxy muttered softly and carried him into the boat. Mike smiled as Foxy layd with him on a small cot.  
"I'm sorry I couldn' get to ye before Freddy hurt ye. I tried as hard as I could, but..." Foxy whimpered and his ears drooped. he rubbed Mike's metal arm gently. Mike kissed his cheek.  
"shhh it's alright Foxy, it wasn't your fault." Mike said softly. "there was nothing you could have done love. he knocked you out. your system had to reboot. you're lucky it didn't take hours." Mike said. "here roll over baby. let me see if I can fix your system." Mike said. Foxy shook his head.  
"no point. I... I told Frank of our relationship, he said he'd be sendin' me in to get me fixed up. they're gonna fix me up so I'm loike brand new for ye Mikey." Foxy said, a sparkle in his eye's. Mike smiled and hugged him.  
"I love you baby and I'm happy for you." Mike smiled. "when are they sending you in love?" Mike ask.  
"few weeks. they're busy with orders." Foxy shrugged. Mike smiled.  
"good." Mike smiled. "my house is being bombed, you know for bugs, I talked to Frank few weeks ago, he said I could stay here while they're doing it. I'm all yours all week." Mike said. Foxy purred his tail wagging,  
"well Mikey, that sounds amazing." Foxy purred, grabbing Mike's butt. Mike purred and laughed softly.  
"you know, people are going to be so confused when I talk about spending time with my puppy." Mike said. Foxy chuckled softly and whispered in his ear.  
"I ain' no puppy Mikey, ye know that, I'm a big dog." Foxy purred. Mike chuckled.  
"I guess you are aren't you love?" Mike smiled. "so big dog, what now?" Mike ask.  
"I can think of a few things." Foxy said kissing Mike gently. "an they aren' what yer thinkin'." Foxy chuckled.  
"oh yeah? what are they?" Mike ask with a smile.  
"you still haven' met all the Toys and they added some knew parts to the resturant. loike some nice dark and hidden closets and rooms Mikey." Foxy purred. Mike smiled.  
"you like big dark open spaces." Mike chuckled.  
"mm I do." Foxy purred. Mike smiled and laughed as Foxy picked him up and raced him through the restuarant.


End file.
